Blood Bond
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: The gang havent heard from hermione all summer and in their fifth year they will find out why and what is the big secret surrounding Hermione's parentage and what is a blood bond?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing except the plot this is just a random story, I will be skipping to the start of the new term in the next chapter just so you all know, so happy reading and don't forget to review! **

CHAPTER ONE

The room was a mess, those things ruined it all, there wasn't a piece of furniture that wasn't ruined blood covered the walls and the smell of death hung in the air, if you listened closely you could still hear the screams of the occupants of the house as they fought for their life but they lay lifeless by the couch.

A man with long grey hair walked through the wreckage he shook his head at the sight of the two dead bodies he moved from the living room up the stairs his wand at the ready he moved between the rooms, he found nothing until he moved to the last room, the door was closed, he prayed he wasn't too late and that the vampire's never took the life of this wonderful girl before she had a chance to find out who she was and what she was capable of.

Dumbledore opened the door, he found that like the rest of the house it was destroyed completely again he shook his head unlike the living room however the bedroom didn't have blood on the walls, however Dumbledore did find the girl he was looking for, she was curled in a tight ball not moving he bent down and sure enough he found the two teeth marks in her neck she felt cold to touch he gently lifted her in the air with his hands and took her out of the house.

Hermione woke groggy when she woke up, she felt different when she opened her eyes it was like seeing the world in HD she could hear things from outside even the forest, she didn't realise that the back of her throat was burning but it got worse the more she focussed on it, she blinked once or twice then she realised she was in the infirmary at Hogwarts, she sat up slowly.

"Your awake Miss Granger" Dumbledore said as he walked in he took a seat next to her "how are you feeling?" he asked.

Hermione didn't answer instead she began staring at her headmasters neck, she could see his pulse pushing against his skin she licked her lips subconsciously but when she tried to move in for the kill she couldn't, she struggled pushed with all her might to move but nothing happened, she looked up and saw Dumbledore watching her with a sad expression on his face, it was that look that pulled Hermione out of her craze she went ridged she could feel the tears burn her eyes but they would not spill down her cheeks.

"Oh my dear child" Dumbledore whispered with a great sadness "I am so sorry" Hermione frowned she didn't understand why was he sorry, what had he done for him to be sorry her ears perked up she could hear someone running towards the hospital wing, as the door opened Dumbledore wiped his face.

Sirius black ran in like a man possessed he looked around widely until his eyes fell on her, he moved quickly to the bed and pulled her into a hug, Hermione felt the pull to kill again but pushed it away she couldn't kill Harry's godfather it didn't occur to her that she felt she had to it was like an instinct.

"Oh I am so glad you weren't killed Hermione" he whispered into her ear, he began protesting when Dumbledore pulled him away "what are you doing Albus she needs support" he argued.

"There is no point in try to whisper this in your ear Sirius Miss Granger will be able to hear me anyway" Dumbledore began, Hermione looked over at him when she heard her name other than that she did nothing else "Sirius Hermione's parents were attacked by a group of vampires" he began Hermione frowned she wasn't sure what he was talking about her parents were safe weren't they, they were watching TV

whilst she did her summer homework what did he mean they were attacked?

"No" Sirius gasped he looked over at Hermione who was still looking confused about the whole situation "under his orders?" He asked Dumbledore nodded.

"Hermione however was bitten" he paused he looked over at the young witch who hadn't moved a muscle in fact she looked so much like a statue "she was turned"

Sirius felt sick how could someone even as cruel as Voldermort become partners with vampire's it was barbaric he looked over at the girl fortunately she hasn't reached maturity so she will still grow but then she is left with a cursed life how would she survive?

"What will you do with her?" Sirius asked him he didn't bother whispering as Dumbledore said she would be able to hear everything Dumbledore turned to look at the broken girl on the bed he sighed and cleaned his glasses.

"I won't kill her Sirius" he replied seriously.

"You can't expect her to live this life Albus, it's fair to her" Sirius tried to explain Dumbledore nodded.

"She must live she is the only one now who can kill Voldermort" he replied Sirius shook his head in disbelief "Harry potter can not fight him Sirius at the end of the long battle he would die"

"So you would rather send a girl who will be a danger to herself and others just to save him!" Sirius shouted he took a deep breath to calm down "he is my godson and I love him more than life itself but I will not let you use Hermione like that, its not fair to her" he whispered.

"Sirius Miss Granger would be able to survive the killing curse because she is already dead" they both stopped when they heard Hermione growl, whilst they were arguing Hermione had slowly began piecing together the pieces of the puzzle the vampire's coming into her home, her hiding, the screams of her parents, then the silence.

_Hermione was curled up in a ball after she heard her parents scream their last there was a cruel laugh as she heard footsteps walking up the stairs their footsteps hard against the wooden floor the door to her room slowly opened, one of the killers looked in and saw her, his eyes glowed with hunger he turned to look in the hallway again "she's not here" he shouted before he slowly walked back inside he grabbed her before she could move, he covered her mouth so she couldn't scream "you smell so sweet" he whispered into her ear and that was the last thing she remembered._

Hermione jumped out of bed so quick that it took Sirius and Dumbledore by surprise "they bit me" she snarled "they killed my family then bit me" she was pacing the anger coming off her in waves, Dumbledore and Sirius looked at each other then back at Hermione she had a look of realization on her face and her face turned heartbroken "they made me into a monster" she dry sobbed.

Sirius and Dumbledore watched with sympathy as Hermione finally came to terms with everything that had happened Dumbledore moved closer to her and went down to her level, when she looked up at him she looked heartbroken.

"Miss Granger we can help you here, I know someone who can teach you to control your bloodlust" he told her she looked at him like was lying to her, she knew what she was, she was now a monster something that no wizarding community would want near them, werewolves were treated badly but vampires they were treated worse.

"Nobody would want a monster living near them I am better off leaving" she moved towards the door but Sirius stopped her "move Sirius" she warned him, but he didn't move he stared her down and it scared her she didn't want to hurt Harry's godfather.

"No one will turn you away Hermione" he told her softly for some reason she believed him, it was his eyes they were kind and reminded her of something or someone.

"Fine I will stay but I need to be better before the start of school I don't want to fail my exams" both men chuckled at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for the review, though this is a fan fiction none of this could happen but its just a story and there are other factors in the story so yes whilst Hermione wouldn't be able to stop Voldermort in my story besides she is the smartest witch there plus now she is a vampire so she would kick Voldermort's butt, anyway happy reading **

CHAPTER TWO

It has been a long summer not that Hermione was bothered now time meant nothing to her if she was honest nothing meant much anymore she still saw herself as a monster, even though she had controlled her blood lust very well her teacher said and was now ready to be around humans again. Hermione however disagreed she didn't want to be here she didn't want her friends to see her in this state but she couldn't leave the castle even if she didn't want her friends to see her like this she didn't want to kill an innocent person so she was stuck at Hogwarts.

The students had began arriving and making their way in the great hall, Hermione hadn't seen Harry or Ron she tried to stay away, sitting at the very edge of the table her goblet of blood tucked in her hands carefully she watched as the red liquid stood still she sighed she didn't drink much blood, they tried with human but it just made her sick so now they were starting with animal blood.

Hermione felt two pairs of eyes on her she looked up and over to the source and saw Harry and Ron both staring at her from down the table, they both looked worried and angry she turned away again putting most of her attention on the goblet she took this chance to look around whilst people were eating her eyes swept the entire room she saw the small first years excited about their first days at school, the older ones talking about their vacation one person who got Hermione's attention was sat with a group of friends but not really paying attention to them she looked out of place and sad, this in turn made Hermione sad as if she knew she was being watched the other girl turned to look at her.

If Hermione's heart was beating it would have stopped her mouth went dry and her eyes were wide she was as still as a statue a million different thoughts went through her head, the need to protect the girl, to love her, to just be near her was overwhelming and that said girl was Cho Chang, catching herself Hermione looked away quickly.

There was a sudden ache in her chest she was tempted to move closer to the girl but she kept it at bay, she didn't want to scare her besides she just lost her boyfriend, the thought of her being with anyone else caused the monster in her to snarl in distaste.

The dinner was soon over, and after Dumbledore's speech the prefects took the first years to their dorms, Hermione was avoiding her two best friends as much as possible so slipped into the shadows as a way to avoid being seen, whenever she wasn't looking at Harry and Ron her eyes flickered towards Cho who was slowly following her friends with her shoulders slumped.

It broke Hermione's heart to see the girl looking so sad, once she was out of sight Hermione began making her way to bed, the twilight books were right on some things like the sun not really affecting her but she did need to sleep apparently being part of the undead was hard work and she needed the sleep, plus old habits die hard she only really needed a good sleep once a week other than that she could stay awake all day and not have it affect her.

Most of the corridors were now silent as she made her way to the fat lady so said the password and stepped inside she expected it to be empty but instead she found her best friends sitting by the fire both looking at her confused and angry.

Hermione sighed she really didn't want to argue with them she was tired and confused and upset she didn't want to take her anger out on them she hadn't quite mastered controlling it yet.

"Why didn't you write back to us?" Harry was the first to ask she looked over at him quickly before she looked away again.

"My life doesn't revolve around you two" she replied sarcastically.

"Hermione I needed my friends more than ever after Voldermort came back" Harry argued Hermione spun round and glared at him, a glare that if it was lethal would have killed him.

"You are not the most important person Harry so you saw Cedric die and I'm sorry for that but I have a life too, not much of a life granted but still there are things I needed to deal with" Hermione snapped with that she turned on her heel and at a human pace ran up the stairs leaving a confused and angry Ron and Harry.

Hermione groaned in frustration, she couldn't sleep every time she closed her eyes she saw Cho crying and it caused her pain, deciding she wouldn't be sleeping tonight she got out of bed and quietly got dressed so she didn't wake the others from their sleep.

Quietly she left the common room to sit at the tower, which is where she does most of her thinking now a days as she climbed the stairs she heard the sound of soft sobbing coming from the top, the monster inside her seemed to be calm meaning it could only be Cho.

When she reached the top she was right, Cho was sat hugging her legs and sobbing into them Hermione wasn't sure what to do, should she sit next to her and offer comfort or should she just stand and wait for Cho to notice her, her question was answered when Cho looked up and over at her Hermione gulped and shuffled from foot to foot.

"I didn't mean to startle you" Hermione whispered gently Cho gave her a sad smile and moved over, she then patted the seat next to her as a way of telling her to sit down Hermione felt she couldn't refuse so she sat next to her but keeping well away.

"How come you're out of bed?" Cho asked her voice hoarse from crying.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I would sit up here" Hermione replied Cho looked over at her even close up the girl was beautiful Hermione gulped and forced herself to look away.

"It's a great place to think" Cho whispered it was but Hermione heard it perfectly "Cedric brought me up here once after the second task, he told me its where he liked to get away from the world" Hermione didn't feel jealous when Cho talked about Cedric the girl was heartbroken and all Hermione wanted to do was comfort her.

"Harry may have won the tournament but Cedric was the real hero" she replied, Cho smiled faintly and nodded "I know we aren't exactly friends but if you need anyone to talk to day or night just let me know" Hermione didn't want to push but she figured that being Cho's friend couldn't hurt, the pain she felt in her chest was gone when she found Cho and if that meant she would only be a friend then so be it.

"You will need to sleep you can't be the brightest witch with no sleep" Cho replied Hermione smiled, it was the first time since she had woken in the hospital.

"I don't need much sleep anyway" Hermione shrugged Cho looked over at her and after a while she nodded "well just send me an owl whenever you need to talk" Cho nodded and began to get up.

"I should get back to bed" Cho began Hermione nodded she stood as well.

"I will walk you back" she stated Cho looked like she was about to argue back but thought against it, Hermione took that as her cue to be polite and open the door for her, Cho walked past with a bigger smile on her face than before.

Hermione had to admit the castle looked so much nicer when there was no one in it, it seemed…Romantic sort of Cho had been quiet since we left the tower Hermione kept an ear out for any teachers, this was an advantage of her condition she could hide just about anywhere before the teacher would even enter the hallway.

The pair slowly made their way to the Ravenclaw common room before she entered Cho turned to look at Hermione.

"Thank you for everything Hermione" she whispered Hermione shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal but inside she was jumping for joy Cho leant over and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the common room.

Slowly Hermione lifted her hand to her cheek and smiled then remembering where she was she quickly turned and left unaware that someone was watching her.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I forgot to say this doesn't belong to me, well all except the plot and maybe a new character but other than that it belongs to JK Rowling, I want to point out that this story isn't about Hermione beating Voldermort its more about her accepting what she is and trying to be good for her friends and well you will see who else later on, please keep reading and reviewing, oh and by the way I need a Beta reader if anyone's interested just let me know either by review or message thank you! Happy reading **

CHAPTER THREE

People thought it was strange when the golden trio were not together, for the most part Hermione avoided the two boys as much as she could, she needed the control, though she got her blood lust under control the anger that she keeps within herself is like a bomb that could go off at any time.

When she entered the great hall she saw them eating, they didn't pay much attention to her as she sat down two or three seats away, Ginny entered next but to Hermione's surprise she sat down opposite her, she looked up slowly expecting to get the same treatment from her as she did from her former best friends.

"I missed you" was all Ginny said Hermione gulped how was she supposed to respond to that "I won't ask what happened or why you didn't reply to my letters but when you're ready to tell me I will listen" she added Hermione nodded to show she heard her.

"I want to tell you but not here can we talk later when it's dark?" Hermione asked, she wanted to check with Dumbledore before she told Ginny her biggest secret, she thought she would need the help and having someone else know what's going on with her might stop others from asking questions, others like Harry and Ron who were both staring at them their stares soon turned to glares when they saw Hermione looking at them.

"Sure where do you wanna meet?" She asked cheerfully she smirked slightly at Ginny's enthusiasm.

"By the lake at ten" she replied Ginny nodded and carried on eating her breakfast.

Instead of going to her first class, Hermione made her way towards Dumbledore's office she said the password and made her way up the stairs. Dumbledore was sat waiting for her a small smile on his face as he motioned for her to sit.

"You wish to tell Miss Weasley about you being a vampire?" He asked, if she could have blushed she would have but nodded "well I see no problem with it, it might be good to have someone your own age to know" he added a twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you sir" Hermione stood and pushed the chair under before walking out a look of relief on her face.

Hermione wondered how Ginny was able to sneak out before her, when she arrived at the lake she saw Ginny sitting just watching the small ripples she seemed tense maybe she hadn't been so forgiving after all.

Hermione coughed to make her presence known Ginny turned to look at her she smiled slightly and gestured for Hermione to sit down they didn't say anything for a full minute they just looked out into the lake.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Ginny finally broke the silence Hermione gulped she didn't know how to start this conversation off, how do you tell your best friend that your now a monster?

Hermione was silent she tried to put some thoughts together but she couldn't she decided to just say the first thing that came to her head "my parents were killed" she whispered, she heard Ginny gasp and turn to face her properly.

"Hermione" she gasped Hermione didn't really reply she just shrugged it hurt that they were killed but there was nothing she could do about it now.

"Voldermort ordered the attack but there's more, the reason I haven't been in touch is because I've been here" she paused Ginny nodded like she understood.

"To protect you I get that" Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"More like protect the people, Ginny" she took a deep breath "the night my parents died was the night I was made into a vampire"

Ginny said nothing as she processed the information her oldest friend was now part of the undead, she looked over at Hermione who was sat still for some reason Ginny wasn't scared, sure she heard stories of how evil and twisted vampire's are but when she looked at Hermione she didn't see that, she saw a girl who was scared and alone.

"Hermione does anyone else know?" Ginny asked quietly Hermione looked over at her.

"Only Dumbledore and Sirius" she replied Ginny nodded "do you hate me?" She asked.

"Of course not I am glad you told me, I want to help" Hermione smiled for the first time since she got here and hugged Ginny lightly so not to crush her bones.

"Come on we need to get back to the dorm" Hermione said Ginny nodded and the pair made their way back to the castle.

It was strange to think that Ginny knew her secret, she was worried about her acting differently towards her but she didn't, in fact she hadn't changed at all she still was the same Weasley that she cared about and loved, her brother on the other hand was doing her head in.

_Ron stomped over to Hermione as she sat doing her homework Harry was following him like a lap dog "stay away from my sister!" Ron shouted, others from the other houses looked up to see what the commotion was Hermione stopped doing her work and looked up calmly at him._

_"What are you talking about?" She asked sarcastically she looked over at Harry who was glaring at her when she looked back at Ron his face was bright red._

"_You can't come back and fill my sisters head full of crap she is my family so stay away" he snarled with that he turned and with Harry left an amused Hermione behind_

The door opened to reveal Ginny walking in after her study session she sat down next to Hermione and groaned Hermione looked over at her and smirked.

"What's up with you?" She asked amused Ginny turned and glared at her but soon smiled.

"Ron is doing my head in, he keeps warning me to keep away from you" Ginny explained Hermione wanted to laugh but decided not too "if only he knew what you could actually do" Ginny whispered.

It was true Hermione could easily scare Ron so he wouldn't speak to her again but she didn't want to do that, it meant that she would become the monster she was desperate to run away from, she wanted to try and do some good and after last year with Voldermort coming back she might be needed.

All this thinking however didn't stop her from feeling like something was missing or something she should be guarding or protecting, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

Shaking out of her thoughts she stood with Ginny soon following "suppose we should sleep" Ginny paused "do vampire's sleep?" She asked.

"We can but we don't need too but I like to have a good sleep at least once a week" she replied "I spend most of that time just practicing, fighting, keeping my monster at bay that sort of stuff" Ginny shut her mouth and simply glared at a smirking Hermione it was like she read her mind, then a logical part of her brain thought that maybe Hermione anticipated what Ginny was going to ask and saved her the trouble by but just telling her straight away.

"Well I'm tired so have fun with whatever you do and don't forget to wait for me in the morning" Ginny smiled as she waved goodnight Hermione smiled and waved back before turning and leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, to answer the guests question about Ron, I'm not completely sure but there is an angle he is in love with Hermione and Hermione just blanking him has turned him into an idiot so he just lashing out at the minute, he wants to hurt her because he can't talk to her about how he feels, he will only get worse when he finds out about her being a vampire. Sorry about the confusion but thank you for pointing it out anyways this doesn't belong to me but the plot does.**

CHAPTER FOUR

Hermione woke up the next morning feel a bit better since her turning she had someone to talk too about it all, she jumped off the bookcase in the library when she heard madam prince open it up she often sat there reading mostly about vampires she needed to know her history now and she now had all the time in the world to learn, she snuck past Madam Prince and made her way back to her room to get changed into her uniform and wait for Ginny as she promised too.

Her thoughts drifted back to Cho, she been back to the tower at the same time but Cho never came back, instead of waiting there in hopes that Cho would return Hermione left and after wondering around that's how she ended up in the library.

Once she looked presentable Hermione made her way to the fourth year staircase and waited for Ginny she kept quiet as the rest of Ginny's year left for breakfast, she sighed the only thing about being dead is the fact that time seemed to pass so slowly, why did she have a friend who was always late?

Finally Ginny arrived she looked immaculate as always and gave no apology for the fact she was late she just motioned for them to go down to breakfast.

"So how was your night?" Ginny asked as they made their way down the staircases to the great hall.

"It was quiet I was in the library reading most of it" Hermione replied sending glares to those who looked at them, it was fun being a vampire she looked more menacing now and nobody not even Draco Malfoy had bothered her.

"What did you do for the rest of it?" Ginny smirked all sorts were running through her mind, she was a romantic at heart and she knew her brother had a major crush on Hermione, she kind of hoped that maybe they were having a secret fling or something.

"I was at the astronomy tower waiting for Cho Chang" Hermione whispered, now that Ginny didn't expect Cho Chang was still grieving for her lost love she didn't think she would move on so quickly "she didn't turn up so I went to read" Hermione added as an after thought.

"Are you two an item?" Ginny whispered back Hermione looked over at her she wanted to lie and say she felt nothing for the Ravenclaw but that would be a lie there was something there, something she didn't understand fully, it was something she needed to figure out.

"No" Hermione barely said, she said it with a regret but it was true none the less but saying no hurt her, her chest had tightened it was a good job she couldn't breath otherwise she would be having trouble with it.

"Do you like her?" Ginny softly asked her but Hermione didn't reply.

The pair reached the great hall and they immediately saw Ron and Harry glaring at Hermione, Ron began standing up, Hermione didn't pay him much attention instead she scanned the crowd and found who she was looking for, she quickly gave Cho a once over just so her monster knew she was ok it dulled the pain in her chest and she was happy.

"Ginny I told you not to talk to her" Ron snarled Hermione's attention then went back to him but she didn't respond, she saw Ginny was having a hard time keeping her temper in check and the fact she wanted to laugh.

"You don't decide who my friends are Ron" Ginny snapped back, some of the first year Gryffindor's were listening but one glare from Hermione was all it took for them to look away.

"I am your older brother you will do as I say" Ron snapped back, Hermione rolled her eyes which Ron had caught "is there something funny?" He snarled again Hermione now focussed on him a small growl rumbled in her chest.

"Yeah there is actually" she replied smirking Ron was going redder by the second and looked like he was going to explode.

"Oh and what is that" He replied sort of casually.

"A boy trying to act like a man" she replied, Ron took a threatening step towards her but she didn't move, she wasn't scared of him he couldn't hurt her no one could.

"I won't tell you again Ginny" was all he said, he then grabbed her arm and tried to move her away, Ginny struggled to get out of his grasp, he was really hurting her and Hermione could see it, a loud growl erupted from her chest a growl which stopped him and everyone else in their tracks the look in her eyes made Ron back away with fright.

"Don't you ever hurt her again you understand!" She shouted she knew she wasn't in control, that her monster had now come out and wasn't happy. Ron tried to speak as he backed away but found he couldn't instead he just ran.

There was silence as everyone watched the exchange between the three, Harry stood and followed Ron probably to make sure he is ok he wasn't sure what was going on, Hermione had changed so much over the summer it was like she was a different person, he had decided he and Ron needed to find out what had happened and once Ron had calmed down they would do just that.

Hermione took a deep unneeded breath as she tried to calm herself down Ginny moved beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder she felt Hermione relax a little they then sat down as everyone else got on with their breakfasts.

Only one person couldn't tear their eyes away from Hermione and that was Cho Chang she watched the exchange between the three with interest and for the first time in ages when she saw a angry Hermione it turned her on. Cho wasn't sure what it was about the young girl but she felt a pull towards her like she needed to be near her all the time that this girl could protect her from anything.

True she had stayed away from the tower since that night because even then she felt the pull and it scared her, she hadn't thought about Cedric at all, all her thoughts were centred on this one girl. She couldn't be gay could she? It couldn't be true she never thought about another girl like that at all.

Maybe it would be best for her if she stayed away from Hermione at least until she figured out what she felt for the girl.


End file.
